Talk:Tiny Tina
Tina's Perch What's she sittin' on? Hmmm...looks like a "BOOM" is coming. 01:56, February 24, 2012 (UTC) :It is indeed a detonator, possibly leading up to whatever is behind her in the trailer. 02:16, February 24, 2012 (UTC) Little girl + explosives = Future Vault Hunter? Or enemy? 02:54, February 24, 2012 (UTC) Tina's voice actor She's voiced by the writer's sister. I find that awesome for some reason. Dämmerung 04:11, February 24, 2012 (UTC) Or you can view the writer's sister as an entitled brat and view the writer as abusing his position to get family members into the game... 12:13, February 24, 2012 (UTC) eddings = guy from marketing. not known for voice talent until after game. granted his voice went a few rounds through the sound board. 12:47, February 24, 2012 (UTC) Aight, let's clear this up. The writer, Anthony Burch, has written and directed a few web-series making him gain fame, among those being "Hey Ash, Watcha Playin?" and "Anthony Saves The World". His sister, Ashley Burch, is mostly known for that series, making her less and if not equally as known. So she;s not an entitled brat, the writer isn't abusing his position, she's pretty-well known and a good actress, and the writer made a good choice in selecting her. CrackLawliet (talk) 00:38, July 14, 2012 (UTC) :gbx is known for finding talent in house, a' la eddings. that said ash is a known quantity. gbx is good, imo, at finding the right talent for characters. leelith notwithstanding. 01:05, July 14, 2012 (UTC) From Borderlands DLC? Is it possible that she could be the same little girl who interupts Marcus's story telling back in Borderlands 1's DLCs? 03:05, May 18, 2012 (UTC)G-guest :_very_ good idea/point. +1 internets to G-guest. 03:42, May 18, 2012 (UTC) It seems almost certain that this is Brick's sister. The band-aids on her, small white female, tendancy towards explosive destruction... And I'm pretty sure anyone growing up around Brick would be considered Tiny. New information as of July 13, 2012 Gearbox is providing a major info dump on Borderlands 2 through major online video game publications today (July 13). Referencing the Kotaku article found here, we learn that Tiny Tina will be voiced by one Ashley Burch, and that she will provide the player with at least one mission in which the player is charged with killing hordes of bandits and other violent post-human monstrosities. Being a young girl on Pandora appears to have left her without peers to hang around, and thus she has taken to kidnapping local bandits for use in her tea parties. The player is charged with luring a bandit into Tina's home, so that it may be captured and strapped to an electrified chair set before a modest spread that is the typical tea party. As the tea party plays out, allies of the captured bandit will attempt a rescue, and the player is charged with keeping them at bay. At the same time, the player can hear the conversation playing out between Tina and the bandit, each conversational quip ending in an electrified howl of pain from the "honored guest." At the party's conclusion, Tiny Tina will reward the player for being such a wonderful host, and dispose of the guest. This next part is speculation. The above bears resemblance to the horde-style missions in the first Borderlands, which appeared multiple times in increasing difficulty, and, depending on the NPC issuing the mission, were continuously available as a means of farming XP. In all likelihood, Tiny Tina's missions will be the same or similar: increasing in difficulty either as a response to the completion of the previous tea party or as a function of the player or team's combined XP. Scienceguy8 (talk) 18:23, July 13, 2012 (UTC) Just realized In the first release it said she's nine years old, but today I saw a preview saying she was 13 years old. Should we correct this, leave what's there or erase the part entirely? CrackLawliet (talk) 02:14, July 14, 2012 (UTC) :where is she said to be 13? 02:23, July 14, 2012 (UTC) :2:56 in the video, "World's Deadliest 13 Year Old" CrackLawliet (talk) 03:26, July 14, 2012 (UTC) :She's said to be 13 towards the end of the "Sanctuary" gameplay video with dev commentary. 08:34, July 14, 2012 (UTC) yep. splash screen and everything. 11:56, July 14, 2012 (UTC) For real. An admin needs to edit out "...who happens to be slightly insane." It reads like shit. Have it read "Tiny Tina is a slightly insane 13 year old explosives expert." "...whose character was introduced as a favor to the main story writer's mom after his younger sister kept badgering him to be in the game." That last part is optional. 07:52, July 30, 2012 (UTC) It's all speculative crap at this point. I think crappy copy is entirely appropriate. Dämmerung 17:03, July 30, 2012 (UTC) Tina's Torgue DLC dialog I'm not sure but I think I found a glich. I'm playing as Zero but Tina keeps refereing to me as female. I dont know if its a glich or if it was programed to be that way (you know how Tina is) but it kinda takes you out of the moment when you dont know. Has this happen to anyone else? SuperMario2 (talk) 16:44, November 21, 2012 (UTC) : "Damn, girl." Not a glitch, just how she is. Dämmerung 17:17, November 21, 2012 (UTC) Baby Finn Song I've removed the following content from the trivia section: : She sometimes starts singing the "Baby Finn Song" song from "Adventure Time". Because I cannot find any evidence that she ever does. Searching lead me to a reddit thread where two posters claimed that the song in question was the following line which Tina speaks when waiting for you to leave her shop: : Get outta my shop, or I'll punch yo butt. That's how Tiny Tina roll. This is completely unlike the actual lyrics of the Baby Finn Song, which are - according to the Adventure Time wiki - as follows: : I'm a buff baby that can dance like a man, I can shake-a my fanny, I can shake-a my can! I'm a tough tootin' baby, I can punch all your buns! Punch all your buns, I can punch all your buns! If you're an evil witch, I will punch you for fun! There's an extremely vague similarity between "punch yo butt" and "punch all your buns" but apart from that, the songs are completely unlike one another. It stands to reason that the words of Tina's song are a result of her eclectic idiolect rather than being a vague reference to Adventure Time. Borderlands is usually pretty overt/explicit with its cultural references. If there's substantial evidence (developer confirmation, etc.) that this is a Adventure Time reference, then of course it should be added back to the trivia section but frankly what I think has happened is one or more passionate Adventure Time fans have drawn a connection that was never there to begin with. Nacimota (talk) 16:38, May 23, 2013 (UTC) : The price of having a Trivia section is that somebody has to excise bogosity from it periodically. Thank you for all this legwork. Dämmerung 20:09, May 23, 2013 (UTC) Trivia: AoDk Trivia section implies Tina is unaware of Roland's death at the start of AoDK, but over the course of the DLC it becomes obvious she's aware, but heavily in denial. Her being quick to dismiss Lilith's comment in the intro about Roland not "being here anymore" also seems to imply Tina is in denial over his death from the start. Thoughts? 10:02, July 28, 2013 (UTC) I only saw the intro, cant wait to get at the dlc... But I agree with you, from the opening scene it looks like Tina is in denial. Nice to see you around again. 14:34, July 28, 2013 (UTC) Yes, you figured out something that was confirmed by the writers MONTHS before the DLC was released. InfinitysCross (talk) 19:32, July 28, 2013 (UTC) What do you mean? Are you saying that Tina knows about Rolands death, but in denial? or are you saying that the trivia is correct and Tina doesn't know about Rolands death and finds out in the DLC? 19:42, July 28, 2013 (UTC) Lazy Eye I know it's difficult to get a screenshot of, but I got lucky and landed this angle. If it's relevant enough to the trivia to add to the page, here it is: Niphanos (talk) 10:52, March 29, 2014 (UTC)